


Ocean Eyes

by neocultvretechs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Song Drabble, WayV - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocultvretechs/pseuds/neocultvretechs
Summary: a song drabble based on billie eilish’s song ‘ocean eyes’- non idol!au, a post breakup scenario





	1. Chapter 1

You wake up alone. Your heart feels heavy, eyes still puffy from crying last night. Your chest tightens when you think of him, his smile, his eyes. You bite your lip to hold back a sob and squeeze your eyes shut, desperately trying to rid yourself of the painful memories of you and him together.  

 _I’ve been watching you_  
_For some time_  
_Can’t stop staring at those oceans eyes_  
_Burning cities and napalm skies_  
_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_  
_Your ocean eyes._

You decide to leave the bed because you failed in finding warmth in the lonely white sheets. There are no birds chirping outside the window, only the vacant sound of rain drumming against the window. You walk into the kitchen and see one of your roommates, Lisa, sitting at the breakfast bar.  

“Hey, (Y/N)- woah, are you alright? You look really upset.” She asks, cutting herself off mid-sentence as she studies your face. You avoid her gaze and fake a smile.

 _No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_  
_I’m scared_  
_I’ve never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

“I’m fine, probably just got out of the wrong side of bed this morning.” Lisa fixes you with a serious look, clearly not believing the excuse you made.  

“You look more tired than normal. What aren’t you telling me, (Y/N)?” You shake your head and she sighs.

“This is about Yukhei, isn’t it?” You stay silent and fight back the tears that are threatening to fall form your eyes. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry-”

“Why are you sorry, Lisa? It’s Yukhei that should be sorry, but he’s not. That girl is so much prettier than I am, she’s probably less fucked up than I am as well. Maybe that’s why he cheated on me. Am I really that awful? I spent three years in love with him and we went out for a year, only for him to disregard me like an unwanted kitten when this girl came along.”

 _I’ve been walking through_  
_A world gone blind_  
_Can’t stop thinking of your diamond mind_  
_Careful creature made friends with time_  
_He left her lonely with a diamond mind_  
_And those ocean eyes_

Lisa hugs you and lets you cry into her jumper. When you feel like you can’t cry anymore, she cups your face in her cheek.

“We’re going to get coffee, now. Okay?” You nod and walk back into your room, putting on a plain blue sweater and a pair of leggings. You pull on your trainers and walk with Lisa to the coffee shop.  

“You want your normal, double espresso, milk on the side?” You nod gratefully at Lisa and she walks to the counter to get the drinks. You’re staring into space when the bell goes, indicating someone new has entered the coffee shop. You look up to see who it is, and your heart stops. There he stood. The one person who could make your heart swell and break at the same time. You desperately needed him by your side again. You needed him to make you laugh, to make you smile.

 _No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_  
_I’m scared_  
_I’ve never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

 **But he’s not alone.**  There’s that girl by his side. The girl that he left you for. You watch as he interlocks his fingers with hers and how he sits her down a couple of tables next to you. Lisa hands you your espresso and you hold the small cup in your hands. No matter how hard you try to get your mind to focus on the warmth of the cup, your eyes flit to the girl. How her fair, unblemished skin glows in the morning sun, and how her brunette hair cascades down her back. You drink the coffee down in one big gulp and stand.

“Lisa, I’m sorry. I can’t. I have to go.” You pick up your bag and make a beeline for the door, but you’re stopped by a voice.

“(Y/N).” You turn slowly and see Yukhei standing in front of you. Your vision becomes blurry, but you refuse to let yourself cry in front of him. As you walk away from the coffee shop, you hear Yukhei running after you until he catches up and grabs your wrist.

 _No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_  
_I’m scared_  
_I’ve never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes._

“(Y/N), it’s good to see you-” You cut him off with a scoff, your grief turning into anger when you turn to face him.

“Is it really, Yukhei? If it were ‘good to see me’, would you have cheated on me? You broke my heart into a million pieces, and you say 'it’s good to see me’?  I may be inadequate, but I loved you so much. Have fun with that new girl, just have the decency to actually break up with her instead of cheating on her. Goodbye.”


	2. Part 2

Two months had passed since the incident in the coffee shop, and since then you’d managed to move on from Yukhei. But the phone calls never stopped. Neither did the texts. Despite the fact that you’d deleted his number and torn off all of your contact with him, he would keep messaging you.

**??? (13.52): (Y/N) please**

**??? (13.54): I know you’re just ignoring me. We need to talk this through. Please?**

You sigh and rest your phone on your chest. Should I give him a chance to explain himself? You groan and open the message from him.  

_To ???: Fine. We’ll meet at the café in fifteen minutes. If you’re not there, I’m leaving and blocking your number._

You put on a dark blue jacket over your plain white t-shirt and jeans before you leave the apartment and walk to the coffee shop where you saw him. You push the door open and see Yukhei and his girlfriend sitting, facing away from the door. You steel yourself and take in a breath. You walk towards the counter and order your normal drink before taking a seat opposite the pair. You give them a tight-lipped smile and the girl smiles brightly.  

“Why is she here, Yukhei?” He says nothing, but the girl clears her throat loudly, making you look at her with a blank expression on your face.  

“What?”

“We’re boyfriend and girlfriend, I’m allowed to be here! Why aren’t you happy for us?” The invisible darkness wraps itself around my heart and squeezes tightly. You don’t look at the girl and keep your eyes fixed on Yukhei. You keep your hands in your lap and your heart beats loudly in your ears. Suddenly, someone grabs your wrist and pulls you into a bone-crushing hug. You gasp a little and the person leans down to your ear and whispers,

“Just play along,” You nod and the person lets you go. You wipe the tears that had been squeezed from your eyes by the person’s hug. You sit back down and study the face of the boy in front of you. He’s handsome, with a structured face and high cheekbones and dark purple hair. Yukhei narrows his eyes at the boy.

“Who’s this, (Y/N)?” Yukhei asks accusingly. The boy simply smiles at the two of you.  

“I’m surprised she didn’t tell you. I’m Yuta, (Y/N)’s boyfriend.” Your breathing hitches momentarily as Yukhei look from you to the boy, Yuta in disbelief. Your hands begin to shake and Yuta takes them into his warm ones as he places a soft kiss onto your forehead. You stare into his eyes, looking for any sign of sick joking that may be lingering behind the abject kindness you see. Yuta flashes you a smile before he turns to face Yukhei, the faintest hint of disgust showing on his face.  

“What is he talking about, (Y/N)?” Yukhei hisses lowly at you, a surge of fear rushing your system. Yuta sits back in his chair with a lopsided grin on his face.

“Well, it shouldn’t be a problem to you, I mean, if you’re dating…” He makes a vague gesture in the girl’s direction, earning a glare from her. Yuta simply smiles in return.

“Why him of all people, (Y/N)?” I scoff at Yukhei and squeeze Yuta’s hand under the table.

“I should be asking the same thing of her.  You were really willing to stoop that low. Am I really that awful? Yuta, we’re leaving.” You stand and grab the boys hand. As soon as you’re out of the shop you walk to the park, Yuta following behind you. As soon as the coffee shop is no longer in sight you turn to the boy.

“Thank you…” Yuta flashes that smile at you and immediately any negative thoughts that plagued your mind vanished.

“You have a beautiful smile,” You hear yourself say and Yuta and he bites his lip, making you smile as well.  

“You do, too. Sorry for storming in on you back there, you looked like you needed a bit of help.” The side of your mouth quirks up and you smile sadly.  

“Y-yeah. That was my ex. He cheated on me with that girl, and he tried to justify himself. I don’t think I’d have sat through the whole thing if you hadn’t been there, Yuta. I can’t thank you enough.” He runs a hand through his purple tresses and watches you.  

“I’ll tell you what I’m thankful for, for that guy saying your name. If he hadn’t it would have been pretty awkward,” Yuta’s attempt to lighten the mood brings a smile to your face.

“There’s that pretty smile.” Your heart warms at the kindness of this stranger and he takes your hands into his soft ones again.  "I know this is sudden, but can I take you out for dinner sometime?“


	3. Part 3

You’re taken aback by Yuta’s question, but you nod and go out on a date with him. The first date turned into the second date, then the third, then the fourth and so on until the two of you had been a couple for seven months, during which you hadn’t heard a peep from Yukhei. You had introduced Yuta to Lisa and all of your other friends, and you were introduced to all of Yuta’s friends.  

“So, you’re the infamous (Y/N)(L/N) that Yuta’s been talking about for the past couple weeks. I can see why he likes you,” One of his friends, a girl called Mina, comments when she laid eyes on you. You smile at her and you can tell that the two of you will be fast friends. Yuta slings an arm around your shoulder and pulls you a little closer to his chest. Mina lets out an ‘aww’ and you rest your head on Yuta’s shoulder. Another one of his friends whose name you believe is Sicheng, comes to sit down next to Mina and hands everyone a drink from the tray he brought over.

“I’m sorry about the delay. It’s hard getting that bartender’s attention.” Sicheng points in the direction which he came from and both you and Yuta turn to look at the aforementioned bartender. You freeze and you feel Yuta tense beside you as well. Standing next to the bartender is a drunk-looking Yukhei; whose eyes are burning into the both of you.  

He begins to stumble towards the table and you feel Yuta’s grip on your shoulder tighten. Yukhei walks to the foot of the table and drags up a chair from a table that’s nearby and sits down. Both Mina and Sicheng look incredibly uncomfortable and stand up before walking out of the bar without another word. Mina looks back to you and mouths an I’m sorry before she diappears behind the door. Yukhei smirks a little and moves to the couch where Sicheng was previously sitting.

“What are you doing here?” Yuta’s voice is abnormally cold, his arm still wrapped protectively around your shoulder. Yukhei ignores him and stares straight at you. He blinks once, slowly and raises a brow.

“I should be asking you that question. I’m here for (Y/N),” He slurs. You can hear Yuta grinding his teeth in annoyance and you squeeze his hand, as if to reassure him. But then something in Yukhei snaps. He bats Yuta’s hand away and grabs your wrist, pulling you up and leading you away from Yuta. Yuta stands suddenly, causing a tense silence to fall over the bar. Yukhei raises his fist and punches Yuta in the jaw. He stands and tackles Yukhei onto the floor again. The three bouncers from outside run in and grab both Yukhei and Yuta. You hold your hand out to Yuta and the bouncer narrows his eyes at you.

“He’s my boyfriend. He was protecting me from my ex. He hasn’t done anything wrong.” The bouncer takes another look at Yuta and lets his arm go as Yukhei is led out of the bar. “Yuta, we’re going home.” The walk back to your house is silent. You unlock the door to your house and get a glass of water from the kitchen sink. You sit next to Yuta and see his shoulders shaking slightly and at first you think that he’s laughing.

“(Y/N)… I couldn’t protect you from him. I’m so sorry…” You cup his face in your hand and see the tears dropping from his face. You have to fight to keep your tears back after seeing his. Your thumb traces over his cheek, drying his tears. He nestles his face into your hands and you sigh a little.

“Yuta, you didn’t need to, I could’ve fought him off by myself it had come to that.” You bring your lips to his and kiss him softly. It takes him a second to respond but he’s kissing you passionately. You pull away from the kiss, panting lightly.

“I love you so much, Yuta.” 


End file.
